deceмвer
by Daliacomecereal
Summary: Diciembre nunca traía nada bueno; entre esas cosas estaba la Navidad, la nieve, el frío que se colaba hasta en tus huesos, las luces molestas, los adornos fastidiosos y las personas aparentando ser felices. Era todo un asco. "— ¿Sabes? Si en todos los meses de Diciembre estoy así contigo, creo que podrían empezarme a agradar."


**D**escargo de responsabilidad: **D**emashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

**A**dvertency: **O**ne-Shot. Fic Navideño.

**P**areja: **B**utchx**K**aoru.

* * *

●๋• (Deceмвer) ●๋•

Bebió de su tasa de chocolate caliente y le dio vuelta a la página de su libro favorito.

El sonido de cascabeles llamó su atención, provocando que despegara la vista de su libro y mirara hacia el ventanal de su departamento, la cual se mantenía con las persianas cerradas. Notó que el sonido se intensificaba, así que se levantó, dejando en la mesa que estaba junto al sofá el libro y la tasa de chocolate caliente, y se dirigió hacia el ventanal, abrió las persianas y miró a través de él; El lugar estaba repleto de luces navideñas que colgaban de aquí para allá, amarradas a los postes. También había un enorme árbol de Navidad, repleto de adornos multicolores.

— ¿Qué demonios...? —murmuró para sí mismo, tratando de acostumbrarse a la brillante luz.

La puerta principal se abrió y se cerró, luego de eso unos pasos se hicieron oír.

—Es Navidad, Butch —una voz familiar lo hizo fruncir el ceño—. Y lo que ves allí afuera son adornos navideños.

— ¡No jodas! —exclamó, sarcástico—. Y yo que creía que eran helados multicolores o algo —se dio media vuelta para encarar a su hermano menor de cabello rubio, el cual lo observaba desde la entrada con una bolsa marrón de mercadería en sus brazos y vistiendo un abrigo también marrón.

El chico rodó los ojos y caminó hasta la cocina, en donde dejó la bolsa marrón sobre el mármol.

— ¿Has ido a la tienda? ¿Qué has traído? ¿Has traído helado? —se acercó rápidamente a la bolsa y revisó todo lo que había en ella—. ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó una vez que sacó un paquete de galletas de navidad.

—Primero: No he traído helado, ya que es invierno, y hace frío —dijo el rubio, arrebatándole el paquete de galletas—. Segundo: Son las cosas para la cena de esta noche.

— ¿Cena de esta noche? —repitió, sin entender—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Con Brick hemos decidido hacer una cena —le informó. Butch alzó una ceja—. Y hemos invitado a las chicas.

— ¿Qué? —Entrecerró los ojos, esperando haber oído mal—. Espera, ¿desde cuándo hacemos una estúpida cena de navidad? —miró a su hermano, éste se dedicaba a ignorarlo mientras guardaba la mercadería en los estantes.

—Butch, si es porque crees que quedarás solo, no te preocupes, Miyako ha dicho que...

— ¡En dónde demonios está Brick! —Exclamó, a la vez que buscaba entre sus bolsillos su móvil para llamar a su hermano mayor—. ¿Y qué es eso de "Brick y yo hemos decidido", acaso se les olvida que yo también vivo aquí? ¿Y de qué mi voto también vale, eh?

—Pero creímos que era una buena idea —Boomer se encogió de hombros—. Y créeme, hermano, es mucho mejor que ir a visitar a Mojo al asilo.

—Una buena idea —repitió con voz nasal—. ¡Una buena idea mis cojones! —Explotó por fin—. ¡Jamás, pero jamás, hemos hecho una maldita cena de navidad, se supone que la tradición Him era ir de parranda hasta el año nuevo, no quedarse en casa a comer porquerías!

—Butch —la voz del mayor de los hermanos resonó en el lugar, junto con el sonido de la puerta de entrada cerrándose—. Tenemos 25 años, no podemos seguir toda la vida de fiesta.

El susodicho se volteó a verle, éste traía un gorro de lana rojo y un abrigo marrón oscuro, los cuales se quitó y dejó sobre el perchero.

—Boomer, he traído los adornos —informó el mayor, a lo que el joven de ojos azules asintió—. Creo que deberíamos comenzar a decorar ahora.

Butch, que se había ido a sentar al sofá nuevamente, soltó una carcajada de burla.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó, una vez que notó la mirada de ambos hermanos en él—. ¿Adornos? ¿Qué les pasa, qué les hicieron ese par de víboras?

Brick y Boomer lo ignoraron. Butch bufó y siguió leyendo su libro.

A los minutos, toda la sala de estar estaba repleta de colores navideños. El moreno estaba seguro de que Boomer había decorado hasta la bañera.

—Eso es exagerar —comentó, luego de ver cómo el rubio llenaba de luces la perilla de la puerta principal.

—Hay que tener espíritu navideño —respondió el menor de los Him's, alegre.

Butch entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te hicieron? —preguntó luego de unos segundos, en los que se cuestionó seriamente si a su hermano menor le habían lavado el cerebro o algo por estilo.

Boomer se encogió de hombros y continuó con su tarea de decorar el salón principal del departamento.

— ¿Qué postre creen que sería más apropiado para la cena de Navidad?

Butch miró a su pelirrojo hermano que, detrás de la barra de la cocina, los miraba interrogante. Se sorprendió al verlo vestido con un delantal blanco con vuelitos y con un reno navideño en frente como diseño.

—Por Dios... —se levantó e, ignorando el frío que hacía aquella noche, salió hacia el balcón, apenas vistiendo un jersey negro y una bufanda verde a rayas.

Prendió un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a la boca. Inspiró fuerte y luego dejó escapar el humo espeso por los labios, el cual se desvaneció rápidamente gracias a las ligeras ráfagas de viento frío.

Se estremeció.

Quería volver adentro, pero eso significaba tener que aguantar a sus extraños hermanos decorando el departamento y haciendo estúpidas preguntas sobre qué deberían cocinar.

Algo blanco cayó sobre su nariz, congelándola de paso. Nieve.

—Maldición —murmuró, y se abrazó a sí mismo, en un intento fallido de darse calor.

Diciembre nunca traía nada bueno, entre esas cosas estaba la Navidad, la nieve, el frío que se colaba hasta en tus huesos, las luces molestas y los adornos fastidiosos, y las personas aparentando ser felices. Era todo un asco.

Miró hacia abajo, en donde un árbol inmenso de Navidad permanecía en el centro del parque, el cual estaba cubierto de nieve. El árbol tenía diferentes adornos, los que variaban entre el color rojo y verde, estaba rodeado de luces (demasiado brillantes para su gusto, y las cuales podrían causar un incendio, según él), y una enorme y deslumbrante estrella dorada descansaba en la cumbre del árbol, lo que daba por terminada la decoración.

A sus oídos llegaron unas carcajadas femeninas, miró hacia abajo buscando la fuente de éstas; dos chicas con abrigos rosa y azul, caminaban hacia la entrada del edificio, una de ellas llevaba en sus manos un paquete que parecía ser una tarta.

A los minutos, el timbre del apartamento sonó. Se escucharon las voces de sus hermanos, seguidas de las voces de las otras dos chicas.

Suspiró.

Apagó su cigarrillo y se abrazó a sí mismo.

Miró una vez más hacia abajo y vio a una chica de cabello negro tapado por un gorro de lana verde, vistiendo un jeans negro y un delgado jersey verde. Ella miraba cómo las luces que rodeaban al enorme árbol cambiaban de color constantemente.

No la veía de frente, pero estaba seguro de que la chica tenía una mueca de desagrado pegada a su rostro, mientras murmuraba una y otra vez la palabra "Horrible."

La joven llevó sus manos a la punta de su nariz, notando que ésta se congelaba a cada segundo que pasaba allí.

—Estúpida —murmuró, negando con la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación—. Te congelarás allí.

Entró al apartamento, cerrando el ventanal tras de sí. Saludó a las dos chicas recién llegadas y salió del apartamento. Bajó las escaleras a paso apresurado, ya que no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo para esperar al elevador.

Una vez que salió del edificio, vio a la chica que aún observaba al árbol navideño, mientras temblaba levemente. Se quitó su abrigo y caminó hacia ella con paso lento, tratando de no hacer ruido.

—No sé si me lo he imaginado yo, pero —dijo, a la vez que cubría a la chica con su abrigo—, estoy casi seguro que te has quedado parada ahí para que viniera por ti.

La joven le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

—Te lo has imaginado —respondió divertida—. ¿No tienes frío tú?

—No mu... —no pudo terminar, ya que ella los cubrió a ambos con el abrigo.

—Creo que así está mejor —apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Creí que no vendrías —admitió Butch, mirándola de reojo.

La muchacha acomodó su gorro de lana y sonrió.

—Me gusta Diciembre —dijo, ignorando lo dicho anteriormente por el chico.

— ¿Sí? —cuestionó confuso. Ella asintió—. ¿Y por qué?

—Es el mes de la Navidad —respondió—, además Diciembre trae consigo la nieve, el frío, las luces y los bellos adornos.

Él frunció el ceño ligeramente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que más odio de la Navidad.

—Lo sé —rió por lo bajo—. Es por eso que me encanta.

Butch resopló, mientras que ella se dedicaba a observar nuevamente al enorme árbol que tenían en frente.

— ¡Kaoru, Butch, suban, la cena ya está lista!

Ambos miraron hacia arriba, en donde en la terraza del apartamento del moreno se veía a una pelirroja que les hacía ademanes indicándoles que subieran.

— ¡Ahora vamos!

Comenzaron a caminar, aún cubiertos por el abrigo del moreno.

— ¿Sabes? Si en todos los meses de Diciembre estoy así contigo, creo que podrían empezarme a agradar.

* * *

**Q**ueridaaaaaaaaaaaaaas, hola.

Este fic quedó como... raro. Raro de cursi, o raro de raro(?. La cuestión es que no me gustó como quedó, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, y además quería hacer un fic de Navidad, ya que ésta será la primera Navidad que esté aquí (Me hice una cuenta en enero, brp.)

Bueno, Feliz Navidad adelantada para todos, je«3.

**R**eviews?


End file.
